


The Tallest are Possessive

by Risitka



Series: It's Zim's life, right? [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Possessiveness, Protective Tallest, Tallest like Zim a bit too much, rapazr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risitka/pseuds/Risitka
Summary: Zim wants to be an invader. The Tallest just want to keep him near them.The Tallest make a deal they don't think he can do, but that doesn't stop Zim.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red/Zim
Series: It's Zim's life, right? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009224
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series will have ZaDr eventually. Just not in this installment.  
> And most of the chapters will be fairly short, but they work well that way.

“This piece here… And I guess it’ll work without the standard circuit. Let’s see what other parts Zim has scavenged.” Zim dug through a pile of old parts he had managed to scrounge out of the trash with a frown. “The Tallest could have given me the right parts, but that would’ve been far too simple. They don’t think the Great Zim can make a SIR unit out of the old parts, but they’re wrong! And once this is done Zim will finally be able to-“

“ZIM!” The door chimed as he heard the yell. Zim quickly shoved the spare parts into a corner and covered them with a blanket before shoving the robot he was working on into a chest, slamming it shut and spinning around as the door was forced open. Before him stood Red and Purple, grinning at him.

“My Tallest! Did you-Ah!” He didn’t manage to finish his sentence as he was hoisted into the air, getting crushed into a hug by Purple.

“Zim! We missed you!”

“Yeah Zim, why’d you leave last night? Was it not comfortable? We can get more pillows.” Red reached over to hold Zim as they walked out of his room and headed down the hallway.

“No my Tallest… Zim… Zim just got hungry.” He mumbled into Red’s chest. He held back a sigh once they got to their room and was maneuvered to be sitting on Red’s lap. He ignored the discussion of what they wanted to do with him today. He only looked up when the room fell silent. He was met with two pairs of eyes staring at him.

“Well Zim?”

“Um…”

“We asked what you’d rather do.”

“Between what my Tallest?” There was a pause as Red and Purple looked at each other before looking back down with matching smiles. Zim blinked up at them nervously.

“It’s not nice to ignore us Zim.”

“Yeah, we’ll start to think you don’t like us.”

“Or maybe you don’t care what we do? Since we’ll be together anyway?”

“If that’s the case I think we should start with my idea Purple.” There was a pause before Purple nodded. Zim’s antennae had slowly lowered during the discussion and were now laying flat on his head. Red petted him for a second before kissing his head and setting him down. Purple had moved to a closet and pulled a few items out to show to Zim.

“We have some new outfits for you Zim!”

“You’re going to look amazing! Which one do you want to try on first?”

“You get to try them all anyway, so it doesn’t matter too much… Here, we’ll set them out for you while you strip.” Zim didn’t move for a moment as they began to lay out different clothes. He hated dressing up like this, but at least they never had him wear any of the items out of the room. He groaned internally at the growing pile and slowly pulled off his tunic. It looked like this would take all day.

“You need the leggings off this time too Zim.” Red grinned and reached down to help. Purple immediately following suit so as to not be left out. Zim shivered slightly as their hands glided over his bare skin. He knew they were watching his every move as he went to grab one of the outfits, his hand hovering over the options. He needed to be careful, knowing he couldn’t choose anything red or purple so it didn’t look like he had a favorite. They had a bad habit of arguing over him when that happened. But the only other color was pink and most of those were sheer. Deciding he would rather have them fight than wear that sooner than he had to he reached for a purple dress instead. He pulled it on and turned around to the expected sight of Red pouting.

Purple grinned and picked Zim up for a hug. “Oh Zim! You’re adorable. I love it!”

Red suddenly grabbed Zim and pulled him away. “I want to hold him!”

“You’re just jealous that he chose something purple!”

“That doesn’t mean anything!”

“He likes me better!” Purple pulled Zim back, but Red wouldn’t let go. After a bit of a struggle Zim was dropped. He waited to get picked back up, antennae perking back up when he wasn’t. He scooted out of sight as they continued to argue with each other. When they still didn’t take notice he quickly changed back into his uniform and slid out the door. He sighed once outside and turned to head back to his room when his stomach growled, reminding him that he hadn’t eaten today. Hoping he wouldn’t be found before he could go back and work on his robot he headed towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Zim sat at a corner table with full tray and slowly ate, going over what he had left to work on. He needed to finish the robot quickly. The Tallest had promised to give him a planet to invade if he managed to make his own unit. He sighed at his fate, but it was better than any other punishment he could have gotten.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Skoodge sat down across from him with his own tray.

“Heya Zim. I don’t see you too often anymore. What’ve you been up to?”

“Eh… Just been busy.” He didn’t mind Skoodge. He had a habit of babbling in a friendly way and it was nice sometimes. So Zim sat there and lightly chatted with him until they had both finished eating. Skoodge walked with him down the halls before three other Irkens blocked their path. They were taller than Zim of course, even Skoodge was a little taller, but they also were smiling in a way that made Zim tense.

“Look at that. The annoying little fool is out and about.”

“He still thinks he’s worth something.”

“We should teach him then.” They closed in on Zim, ignoring Skoodge entirely. Zim’s Pak legs shot out for defense as Skoodge looked around at the empty hallway. Not knowing what else to do he went to find someone that might be willing to help. Three against one wasn’t fair, no matter how destructive Zim could be.

A few minutes later Skoodge turned a corner and nearly ran into Red and Purple. They both stared at him as he hastily backed up and saluted them.

“H-hello my Tallest…”

“… Skoodge.” Red spoke up after a moment. Purple tilted his head slightly before narrowing his eyes.

“You’re almost a friend of Zim’s. We’re looking for him.”

“Oh! Zim’s in a fight!” Red and Purple both froze, staring at Skoodge.

“… What?”

“Zim is fighting… Three guys cornered him…”

“Where?!”

“Show us!” Obediently Skoodge turned and hurried back the way he came. It didn’t take too long to get back, but the three that had attacked were already gone. So when they came close all they saw was a scowling and bloody Zim on the ground. He looked up as they came closer and hurriedly pulled himself up to face them, Pak legs scraping the walls before retreating as he half-heartedly saluted.

“Hello My Tallest…”

“Zim! What happened?!”

“Who hurt you?!”

“Are you okay?!” They reached down for him only for Zim to step back.

“I am fine My Tallest.”

“Where are your attackers?” Red and Purple both straightened with matching frowns when he pulled away.

“They left when they heard you coming.”

“And who were the fools that were beating you?” Red almost growled out, but Zim bristled at the words.

“Zim could have beaten them with more time!” He growled out. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Skoodge back away in shock at how he was acting. Red noticed too and glanced over. An uncomfortable silence stretched on as Zim crossed his arms defiantly. Eventually Purple stepped forward and picked Zim up before he could back away again.

“Let’s go.”

“RELEASE ZIM!” He was ignored as the Tallest headed down the hallway towards Zim’s room, leaving Skoodge standing frozen as he worried about his friend.

* * *

Once they were in Zim’s room they dropped him onto his bed and watched silently as he scrambled back to stand against the wall, still visibly angry.

“Will you-“

“Zim was fine! I don’t need to be protected like… like some _pet_! Zim is a mighty invader!”

“We know Zim.”

“We’re not trying to treat you like a pet Zim. We just like you.”

“Yeah, and if you weren’t mighty you would never have blown up part of the planet.” Zim winced at Red’s words.

“Will you tell us who attacked you now?”

“… No.” He looked down with a slight scowl. “I’m… not sure who they were.” Red and Purple glanced at each other, silently agreeing to ask Skoodge later.

“Okay Zim… Come here. We need to at least make sure you’re healing well.” There was a pause as Red knelt down before Zim slowly walked over. But instead of sitting down he wrapped his arms around Red’s neck and nuzzled into his neck. It took a second before Red responded. It was rare for Zim to initiate any contact like this. Holding Zim tightly Red slowly stood up so Purple could come over too. Purple contented himself with petting his head. They stayed like that for a while before Zim pulled away.

“I’m tired.”

“Want to come back to our room?” Purple suggested. “We’ll get more pillows if you want.”

“No…” He shook his head and squirmed slightly so that Red would put him down.

“All right Zim. We’ll check on you tomorrow evening then.”

“Unfortunately we’re busy in the morning.”

“You can send us a message if you need anything though, okay?” They both leaned down to kiss his head before leaving. Zim stood there for a second before locking the door and pulling out the nearly finished robot. He should be able to finish it by tomorrow afternoon. He glanced at the door again, almost wishing he had gone with them. The physical comfort was nice, and he loved it when they would actually listen to him. With a sigh he went back to work. Operation Doom II was coming up and if he wanted to be given a planet he needed this finished.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Zim only left his room once to get something to eat. By the time he expected Red and Purple to return he had finished working on his robot. With a grin he activated it and stood back, nearly bouncing with excitement. The dull eyes flashed red and the small robot saluted him quickly.

“GIR reporting for duty!”

“… Gir?”

“Yes sir!”

“Um… okay. SIR units don’t usually name themselves… I don’t think. What’s the G stand for?” There was a pause as the red eyes switched to blue.

“I don’t know…” Gir hummed and smiled. Zim just stared at it for a moment before smiling back.

“Eh, at least you’re operational. That’s all that was required.” He pulled out a camera to record a message. “I need you to salute the camera Gir!” Zim hit record and Gir did as he was told before launching himself back into the chest Zim had been keeping him in. Zim reached in and quickly deactivated the robot before checking the time with a frown. Red and Purple were later than ever. He shrugged and recorded his own message to send them instead.

* * *

Near the end of the day the Tallest had made it back to their room before summoning Skoodge. When the small irken appeared they wasted no time in asking who Zim’s attackers were, earning a confusing look from him.

“Zim didn’t tell you? It was Kip, Rek, and Fen. The same three that usually bother him.”

“This has happened before?” Red glanced at Purple. How little did Zim tell them?

“Um… Not for a while My Tallest… Zim hasn’t been around too much so…”

“But Zim knew who they were.” It wasn’t a question. Skoodge looked between the two leaders nervously, sensing their anger.

“Is there anything else My Tallest?”

“You can leave Skoodge.” Purple said quietly and Skoodge hurried out. There was silence for a while as they stared at each other.

“… He never told us.”

“No.”

“He wouldn’t have told us about this time either.”

“No.” Purple narrowed his eyes as he sat on the bed. “Does he not trust us?”

Red sat next to him in frustration. “I think… He doesn’t want to be seen as weak.”

“He’s not though! We know that!”

“Yeah, but remember how defensive he got? He hates losing.”

“He didn’t lose! I’m sure he could’ve killed them if given the chance. He’s a destructive little thing… _Oh_.”

“What?” Red raised an antenna in question.

“He’s _tiny_ Red. No matter what he does that’s what everyone else sees.”

“… Then we don’t let anyone else see him. And punish those that treat him badly.” Red answered with narrowed eyes before checking the time. “Damn. It’s late… We didn’t go see him like we promised. He’s probably resting now…” He groaned and laid back. “I just want to hold him close now.”

“Yeah… But just think. Once we’ve sent out the assignments for Operation Doom II we’ll have more time with him.”

“Speaking off… We should send those three idiots out to some unknown place as a banishment. That way Zim won’t realize we’re punishing them for him.”

“Perfect.” Purple frowned when he noticed a blinking light. “There’s a message?” He opened it on a large screen. “It’s from Zim!” Red sat up quickly as it began to play.

“Hello My Tallest! I have great news! I know you’re very busy right now, so I recorded this for you instead. But the great Zim has finished building a SIR unit!” It cut to a clip of a SIR unit saluting before changing back to Zim. “Now I can be assigned a planet to invade! I’ll be waiting for my assignment during Operation Doom II tomorrow!” The screen went dark and they both stared at it with wide eyes.

“I didn’t think he’d actually do it…”

“Now what?”

“We’ll think of something.”


	3. Chapter 3

Zim watched as Invaders were called up to receive assignments the next day, eagerly waiting to be called. Soon there were only a few left and he winced slightly as Kip, Rek, and Fen were called up together. He knew the Tallest had spoken to Skoodge, and was a little upset that those three were getting a mission. It looked like they were getting one together too. There weren’t many details given, but the Tallest said it was very important and they’d get more details once they were on their way. As the three walked off the stage Zim stood up straighter. He was the only one left to be called and watched the Tallest intently. They never looked over at him and announced that the assigning was over. Zim froze as the crowd began to cheer and the Tallest left the stage. He didn’t get a planet.

Zim’s fists were clenched as he navigated through the crowd, heading back to his room. He turned down three empty corridors before his path was suddenly blocked. He glared up at the smirking faces of Kip, Rek, and Fen.

“Why’d you even bother showing up tiny?”

“Did you really think the Tallest would give you a planet?”

“You’re way too short. It’s amazing that you weren’t banished or something.” They laughed and Zim growled. The taller Irkens laughed at the sound before Fen suddenly slammed Zim against a wall. Zim swiped at the hand holding him only for the other two to pin his arms back, keeping him against the wall at an angle that made it difficult for him to use the Pak legs. Zim scowled at them before Fen punched him in the middle.

“Don’t worry Zim.” Another punch. “Maybe we’ll be generous enough to-“ Another punch. “let you know how our mission is going.” He punched Zim’s face. “It’ll be the closest you ever get to being an Invader.” He clawed down Zim’s face with a laugh. Zim kicked out at him, catching him off guard. Fen stumbled back and looked back up angrily. His anger turned to worry as Zim managed to get a Pak leg out. Kip and Rek noticed too and let go of Zim in order to dodge. The rest of the legs shot out and Zim advanced. They moved to circle him, but before they could release their Pak legs a voice was heard behind them.

“What’s going on here?”

“I don’t recall making the hallway a sparring ground.”

Zim had stopped moving as soon as he heard the voices, instantly recognizing them. The other three turned to look and hastily stood straight to salute.

“My Tallest!” They said in unison. Red and Purple looked over them, their eyes glancing over at Zim who still hadn’t moved to even look at them. Their eyes narrowed at the blood dripping down his face. They turned back to the three that were still standing at attention.

“You three should be preparing for your mission.” Red waved a hand in dismissal and they ran off in relief at not being punished for fighting in the halls. Fen flashed an infuriating smirk at Zim as he passed. Once they were gone there was a tense silence as Zim retracted his Pak legs.

“… Zim? Are you okay?” Purple stepped closer, but Zim didn’t look up. He didn’t move until Purple placed a hand on his shoulder. The reaction was immediate. Zim jerked his arm away forcefully, still not looking up.

“Don’t touch me!” He half shouted, half growled out. His hands clenched into fists, claws digging into his palms. After a moment of stunned silence Zim turned and ran down the corridor away from them.

“ZIM!” Red looked over at Purple and they both headed to Zim’s room after him.

They didn’t bother knocking once there and just overrode the lock to step inside. The door slid shut behind them and silence fell. Zim was standing on his bed furthest from them, breathing heavily and shaking. At least he was looking at them now, even if it was a glare.

“Get out.”

“Zim…” Red sighed. “You’re injured.”

“I don’t care! You lied!”

“What?”

“YOU LIED TO ZIM! You said I’d get a planet if I built a SIR unit! I did! Where’s my planet?! You skipped over me!”

“Well… it was a bit late notice Zim.”

“Yeah, we kind of had all the assignments figured out by the time you finished.”

“You’ll get a planet next time.” Purple held his hands out in a placating gesture.

“Why should I believe you?” That made them pause.

“Are you doubting us Zim?”

“You’ve lied to me already!”

“That’s enough Zim.”

“No! You even gave _them_ an assignment! I know Skoodge told you who had attacked me! And you rewarded them!”

“That’s not what-“

“YOU LIE!”

“That’s enough Zim! We are your Tallest!” Purple finally shouted, causing Zim to flinch back slightly. Purple walked closer regardless and leaned down. “Are you so disrespectful to us Zim? Are you really going to go against what we’ve decided?” He hissed out angrily. Zim stared back at Purple, his antennae flat against his skull. His hands shook as he slumped down onto the bed and looked down.

“No My Tallest… I’m sorry… What would you have me do?” He was quiet, but they could just catch the tremor in his voice. Purple stood quickly and backed off, ashamed. Red pushed his partner and went to sit next to Zim instead.

“No Zim. We’re sorry. Purple’s just frustrated. The assignments really had been decided before we got your message… Can you wait until next time?” Zim didn’t answer and Red gently reached over to trace the scratches on Zim’s cheek. “What can we do to make this better Zim?” He whispered. Zim finally looked over at Red, watching him hopefully.

“Give Zim an assignment.”

“Zim… We don’t have any more right now.”

“Then give me the mission you gave Kip, Rek, and Fen.”

“Zim…” Red glanced at Purple in alarm.

“They’ve attacked me twice. Why do they get a mission after that? I know you were angry with them!” He grabbed Red’s sleeve and Red sighed.

“We’ll… we’ll see what we can do.” Zim’s antennae perked up at that and Red stood back up. “Do you need a medic Zim? Where else were you injured?”

“Oh… I’m fine. The cuts are healing and…” He rubbed his abdomen absently. “The bruising will fade soon I’m sure.” Red nodded and headed to the door. Purple watched Zim for a second before sighing.

“I’m sorry Zim.” He turned and left as well. Zim watched the door quietly before getting up to lock it. Then he sat down and pulled out his tablet, quickly typing in the coordinates for Fen’s mission. When nothing showed up he zoomed out until eventually finding a planet. The signature was weak, but it was there. Zim smiled to himself and settled onto his bed, adjusting so as to not aggravate his injuries.

“They were going to banish them to space… But with a planet out there… I could actually get to leave. I wonder what they’ll do to Fen and his lackeys now?”

* * *

The next evening Red and Purple summoned Zim to their rooms, having spent most of the day, and night, making sure there was a planet in the unexplored section. They had summoned Kip, Rek, and Fen first though, and were now staring down the three confused soldiers.

“We’re retracting your mission.”

“We’ve decided you don’t deserve the mission and are giving it to Zim instead.”

“What?”

“My Tallest?”

“Zim? But he’s-“ Fen stopped himself at Purple’s glare.

“All three of you have been caught multiple times fighting outside of authorized sparring zones.”

“My Tallest?” A guard poked his head in. “Invader Zim is here to see you.”

“Oh? Send him in.” Red smiled when Zim walked in and glanced at Fen.

“You called for me My Tallest?”

“Come here Zim. We were just finishing with these idiots.”

“Guard, take these three and throw them out the airlock.” Purple waved his hand and turned to Zim instead, ignoring the protests behind him. He couldn’t ignore it long when Fen pulled away from the guard reaching for him and launched at Zim, tackling him to the ground. He only managed to claw into Zim’s side before being hauled off. Fen scowled and turned to attack his captor, paling when he realized that instead of the expected guard, it was Purple. He glanced over to see Red picking up Zim. His eyes widened when Red sat back down, holding Zim on his lap to look at his side. Throwing caution to the wind Fen growled.

“Now it makes sense. Zim’s just your personal little _pet_.” He was tossed back to the guards, who restrained him quickly. “Have to keep the little whore happy.” He spat, getting some satisfaction at how Zim’s antennae lowered.

“Wait.” Purple stopped the guards from taking Fen away. He looked calm, but the anger in his voice painted a different picture and Fen felt his own antennae lower. Purple sat on the bed lazily. “Being killed is obviously far too forgiving. I’m changing your punishment to exile Fen.” He watched the Irken pale at the words. “How about Foodcortia? You can be a mere service drone there for the rest of your life.” Purple didn’t even bother to smile as Fen trembled a little.

“Please My Tallest… Let me die instead. An exile is…” He looked down in horror at his own fate, eyes snapping back up when Zim spoke.

“I agree… Foodcortia is…” Zim had gotten off Red to pull on Purple’s sleeve. “That’s too much My Tallest.” There was a silence as Purple looked down at Zim quietly before nodding.

“Very well. You should be glad that Zim is more merciful than we are. Out the airlock for him as well.” Purple waved a hand in dismissal and Fen was pulled out of the room. Purple looked back down at Zim quietly. “I forgot you had been sent there… Was it really so bad that you wouldn’t subject others to it?” At Zim’s shudder Purple hesitantly wrapped an arm around him, smiling when Zim leaned against him.

“You didn’t have to kill them for me…”

“Probably not, but we couldn’t stand to have to keep looking at them knowing they hurt you. Especially since we’re assigning you to their mission so they would’ve been around here-“ Purple was cut off as Zim leaned up and kissed him. He pulled away a second later and sat down next to him.

“Thank you Purple.” He looked up when Red scooted over, sandwiching Zim between them. “Um…”

“Where’s my kiss Zim?” Red teased, not expecting anything. Zim blushed slightly and stood up to press a firm kiss to Red before sitting down again. The two Tallest stared at Zim in shock.

“Wow Zim… You never kiss us first.”

“It makes it even harder to let you go.” Red leaned down and trailed his tongue along an antenna.

“Ah! Red wait!” Zim’s eyes slid closed. “I… I have to prepare for-“

“We’ll have a ship readied for you Zim.” Purple mimicked Red’s actions, causing Zim to squirm. “You can leave tomorrow afternoon. Pack your things in the morning.”

“You’ll stay with us tonight Zim.” Red pulled Zim back and laid him down on the bed. “It’ll be our last night together for a while.” He kissed Zim again, pulling back as Purple took his place. Zim looked up at them and nodded.

“Of course My Tallest.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all for this installment. Stay tuned for the next story in this series to come out!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated.


End file.
